


Let Slip

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Orphans, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Chromedome finally tells Prowl something he should have millenia ago.
Relationships: Chase & Prowl, Jazz/Prowl, Past Chromedome/Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709983
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Let Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl Week 2020  
Day 7: Creatorhood (Free Space)
> 
> Ayyyy new show, new headcanons. The "reprimand for misconduct" is def Heatwave punching a bitch.

Prowl was angry.

"Since when do you like kids?" Chromedome had asked after being introduced to his ex's current partner and two creations.

"Since always," Prowl had answered truthfully.

And then this look had come over the mnemnosurgeon's face and Prowl had just known that whatever came out of his ex-partner's mouth next, it would be a punch-worthy offense.

He was right.

Springer had joined in when Rewind tried to come to his conjunx's rescue. Jazz and Bluestreak had looked like they were considering it.

Blaster just stared in shock and then half-heartedly attempted to pull them apart.

Now, fresh out of the brig, Prowl frantically sorted through personnel files, hoping - just hoping that the other creation who had been taken from him had survived this long war.

"I got a name and a facility," Jazz said as he walked in, speaking exactly as if he was talking about a Decepticon under interrogation - which probably wasn't far from his opinion of Chromedome right now.

Prowl looked up.

"His name's Chase, he was left at the Petrihex Home."

"Chase," Prowl echoed, rolling the name around his mouth. "Can you get into their systems from here?"

Jazz nodded and took a seat at the terminal next to him. The two of them worked in silence for a long moment, before - "I have him," Jazz said. "Psych records."

Prowl whirled around to see.

Jazz went unusually silent. "Prowl. They were concerned because he started rigidly following every rule and regulation he could get his hands on when he was young. He said-"

Prowl's optics raked over the report and stared, not hearing however Jazz paraphrased it.

* * *

_Chase expressed that he knew his carrier didn't want him and had also been told by the caregiver drone that his sire did not know he existed. He hopes that if he acts like his sire, the mech will find him and take him home. His theory is that parents who come to adopt know which child is "the one" based on shared interests and that the same will hold true for his sire and himself. Security footage from the facility on the date of drop off confirm that the only information we have on the sire is - I quote - "trust me, I know him, and he's far too fussed with the regs to tolerate a sparkling." Steps should be taken to disabuse Chase of this notion so he can move on and live a happy, healthy life as a foundling._

* * *

Jazz' terminal was not Prowl-proofed and went flying as the desk flipped over.

Jazz reached out a hand and stroked over Prowl's forearm plating calmingly. "Come here," he said, standing and pulling his conjunx close.

Prowl screwed his optics shut and let himself be embraced, dropping his head onto Jazz' shoulder.

"We'll find him," he murmured.

"Petrihex is a smoking ruin - the odds of him surviving-"

"We'll find him," Jazz reiterated, firmer this time. "Let me use your terminal. I can track academy records next."

Prowl stepped aside, and it took barely any time at all for Jazz to find what he needed.

He stood, and nodded firmly, transferring s file to a blank datapad. "Gotta talk to Blaster. Our boy signed up as a Rescue Bot, he and his team were assigned to the _Sigma_. Exemplary service award, exemplary service award, reprimand for misconduct, exemplary service award.... There aren't any records saying they're missing or extinguished."

"But there aren't any saying they're still alive, either," Prowl said, extrapolating.

Jazz reached for his hand. "Hey, trust me. Let's hope just a little bit longer. Yeah?"

Prowl looked over, smiling sadly. "I've always trusted you."

Jazz grinned and stretched up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his chevron. "Let's see if Blaster can get a Rescue Signal out."

* * *

Prowl watched anxiously as the _Sigma_ landed, gripping his datapad a little tighter. Bluestreak stood next to him, wings fluttering with nervous anticipation.

The gangplank lowered... and the Rescue Team disembarked.

Prowl shook himself and stepped forward. "Welcome to Earth, Rescue Bots. I am Prowl, Autobot Chief of Staff."

"Rescue Team reporting for duty," the leader said. "I'm Heatwave, this is Blades, Boulder, and-"

"Chase!" Bluestreak pounced, pulling his brother into a hug.

Chase sputtered. "This is highly irregular behavior."

Prowl looked at him and something just clicked. "Frag this." He shoved his datapad at Heatwave and strode over, pulling his creations into his arms.

Chase squawked and the other Rescue Bots watched awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Prowl said.

Bluestreak wiggled away and Chase hesitantly wrapped his arms around Prowl's shoulders. "For what, Commander?"

Prowl stepped back, cupping Chase's face in his hands. "For not knowing," he said. "If I had, well, you were right, I would have come and taken you home immediately."

Chase's jaw dropped.

Prowl smiled sadly and swiped his thumb over Chase's underlying cheek strut. "I am so proud of you," he said, pausing for a moment as his vocalizer spat static. "Though I know I have no right to be."

Chase shook his head and clung to Prowl, burying his face in his shoulder as he silently wept, overwhelmed beyond words.

After a long moment, he pulled away.

Prowl wiped the tears from both their faces and took a single step back. "Bluestreak is one of your younger brothers," he said, gesturing to the bot in question. "Springer is the other. Your carrier is also on Earth at the moment and while I'd prefer you had minimal contact with him, it is of course your choice. I'd also like to introduce you to my conjunx, Jazz."

"Wait," Blades said. "You're saying Chase is related to you, Prowl, second in command of the whole army. Also Springer, leader of the Wreckers, Jazz, head of SpecOps and third in command of the whole army, _and_ Bluestreak, legendary sniper?!"

Bluestreak waved cheekily.

Blades looked like he was about to swoon.

"That's correct," Prowl said, brow furrowing. "He is also three degrees related to Optimus Prime - my cousin Smokescreen is conjunxed to Bumblebee who was recently revealed to be Optimus' creation."

"AndMegatron's," Bluestreak coughed into his hand.

Chase stared at his sire. "How did you find me?"

"Chromedome told me," Prowl admitted, then glanced down at the dents in his knuckles that Ratchet had decided to let heal on their own. "I punched him. I've always wanted sparklings, and he just gave you away like...." He shuttered his optics and vented slowly. "Had I known...."

"I believe you," Chase said. "I'm... still taking it in."

The two of them stared at each other again.

Bluestreak skipped up to his brother and grabbed his hand. "Come on," he said, smiling. "You're going to love Earth."


End file.
